Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of heat exchanger assemblies.
An aircraft cabin may receive a flow of conditioned air from an environmental control system. The environmental control system includes a heat exchanger that conditions air that is to be provided to the aircraft cabin. Transient operating conditions of the aircraft may induce thermal stresses in various sections of the heat exchanger. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more robust heat exchanger for an aircraft environmental control system.